Marvel: 2010-08-04 - Snow Job
The Danger room has been transformed into a winter wonderland, complete with a mountain with ski slopes thanks to some really high tech holograms, icemakers, conveyor belts and a good dash of Bobby's special brand of mutant magic. A chill wind blows through the tree's and it's actually cold in here, around twenty degree's, to keep the snow and ice from melting. Of course, Bobby is relaxing in a hawiaan shirt, shorts and a pair of snowboarding boots, trudging through the calf deep snow with his board in hand. Seems he's waiting for everyone else to join him. The Danger room has been transformed into a winter wonderland, complete with a mountain with ski slopes thanks to some really high tech holograms, icemakers, conveyor belts and a good dash of Bobby's special brand of mutant magic. A chill wind blows through the tree's and it's actually cold in here, around twenty degree's, to keep the snow and ice from melting. Of course, Bobby is relaxing in a hawiaan shirt, shorts and a pair of snowboarding boots, trudging through the calf deep snow with his board in hand. Seems he's waiting for everyone else to join him. While it may be a winder wonderland in the middle of summer in the danger room, one of the X-Men is used to the kind of cold that Bobby can produse. As he enters the impromptu ski resort, Piotr blinks at the temperature and the snow, looks around, then shrugs and armors up, rendering him immune to the chil. Simone has heard there is action going on in the DR. Ever interested in seeing what the place can do she's wandered down to check it out. She enters the control booth and looks down into the action area below. "Oh..kay.. that's not what I expected..." she says, shivering just at the thought of all that feather freezing snow. She hits the com button and smirks. That is at least one button she's learned to use. "Hey guys.. what's up?" Bobby grins down at the ironman calf deep in snow, then up at the angel in the control room. "You are at the moment, get down here so i can throw a snowball at you!" He shouts up at the control window. He knows where you are, even if he can't see you very well. "We're going skiing, and maybe a little combat practice too Not sure yet." Piotr wades his way through the snow towards Bobby. "Perhaps we should only focus on the combat training, yes? We can have fun later." Simone frowns a bit. "I dunno... I really hate getting my wings wet... I'm not sure what they'd do in snow.." she says wrinkling her nose and being prissy. Then again snow might be something they encounter out in the field one day. "Do we even have any uniforms for severe cold climates? You guys might not feel it, but I'd get frost bite in no time.." Bobby mock glares up at the control room. "Get down here.. You gonna wuss out if it starts to snow when we're in the field? What if you get caught in one of my cold blasts by accident?" Yep, he pulled the wuss card. "We have arctic uniforms somewhere.. Or at least you guys do, I get my standard issue bike shorts." He shouts up. Then his gaze falls on Piotr. "No.. fun now, practice later. That we we accurately simulate fatigue like getting attacked during a day of fun in the snow." He's blowing smoke, but it sounds plausible... right? Piotr snorts in amusement. He's heard how much of a prankster Bobby is so there's no surprise that Bobby wants to play first. "Suit yourself, but what if the Professor is monitoring this session to see how we do when we are not supervised?" Simone hrmfs. "Are you going to learn to fly if you suddenly fall out of a plane? " she says back, raising her chin. What's that about not being supervised? Something is sounding fishy here! "... The Proff does know you guys are in here... right?" Bobby shifty eyes at the questioning. "Hey I'm an X-man, as are both of you. We can use this room for whatever we want aside from parties. And this isn't a party. It's an educational experience on how to ski and/or snowboard. With a followup course on snowball throwing 101. As for the flying that's why I hang around you Angel, parachute buddies.." He teases, generating, then throwing a ball of snow at the control room, falling far short and falling back down to plop and puff in the feather snow. As Bobby is talking to Simone, Piotr is gathering up a truly impressive mound of snow in front of him. He's got a pile about 2 feet high already and he's piling more together. Simone smirks. "Cept for the fact I can't carry any one else.. " she comments. "You are too heavy.." she adds and shakes her head. She's not so sure about this idea. She watches out the window, a brow quirking at Piotr's monster snow ball. Oh dear. Bobby frowns looking up. "Are you making a crack about my weight? I'm fluffy, not fat.. thank you very much." He tells Simone, mocking a hurt tone in his voice. On the contrary he's quite fit, leaning toward the runners build rather than the heavyset bobybuilder type like some Russians in the room. Piotr may be big, but that comes in handy alot. Like in hefting a snow boulder and throwing it to hit Bobby from behind. Not very hard, mind you, just enough to break apart on impact and knock Bobby forward a bit. "Beware of surprise attacks, yes?" Piots chuckles good naturedly at his teammate. Simone leans up against the console, careful not to hit any thing she shouldn't. "A 50 pound child is too heavy for me to fly with hon.." she says with a small smile. "That is something I need to work on thought.. " she sighs. She giggles, holding a hand in front of her mouth as Piotr sends the mega-snowball towards Bobby. Bobby wasn't expecting the boulder, as his attentions were on Simone. As such he takes the thing in the shoulder and faceplants under it's weight. He shakes off the excess snow, and raises his head, a grin on his face. "Oh you dun it now see more.." He calls out, and pulls himself from the sudden snowdrift he's laying in, turning and hurling ball after ball of mushy snow, generated seconds before they are hurled. Most of them right back at Piotr! Piotr crosses his arms and chuckles as his steel skin is pelted with the barrage. "Hmmm....I might want to be more careful...I do not know if I will rust, after all." Simone laughs at Piotr's joke. There's just no way she's going down there. No way. She's going to stay warm and dry in the control booth. She's no 'snow bird'. Bobby takes a semi martial art stance similar to a certain dragon ball related anime, and cups his hands, frigid energies swirling and convalescing into a single growing ball of ice and snow between his palms. His hands have frosted over from the forearms down, and he's grinning at Piotr. "You asked for it Tin man.. I'll give you a reason to worry about rust!" He taunts, joker that he is. Piotr flexes ane sets himself into a bracing stance to prepare for the impact. "Do your worst, tovarisch." Simone laughs some more. Oh my! at the insanity going on down in the danger room. If only she knew how to program in things! "do I need to go get my Mortal Combat Cd?" Bobby laughs at that. "YES!! Go get it! Subzero was always my favorite.. for obvious reasons.." He calls out, the energies growing to the size of a basketball before he flicks his arms out and hurls it, with the full brunt of his icy beams behind it, intent on stopping Tinman cold, encasing him in a layer of ice. Piotr takes the impact but staggers a bit. As soon as he shakes the hit off, Bobby's ice beam hits him and starts to encase him in ice. Mildly curious, Piotr stands still and lets the ice sheath form over his body. Simone urks as she watches Piotr get frosty and then end up looking like the inside of an old freezer. "Eep... ahh Piotr? You okay?!" Bobby grins, knowing the Russian can take it. Hopefully he remembers to hold his breathe. Bobby pours it on, directing his stream of combined frosty energies at Piotr, to coat him from the throat down, layering it on thick. He's not too worried about his friend, knowing the superstrong Colussus can likely shatter his ice without TOO much trouble. Fortunately, Pior doesn't need to breathe when armored up. But with his mouth uncovered, he can still speak. "Oh come on....I know you can do more than that. At least give me a challenge, yes?" Simone is very glad she's not in there! She shakes her head and shivers at the very thought. It's only because the window to the arena is warmed that it hasn't frosted up. "I'm not sure you should encourage him.." she smirks. Bobby takes the taunt as a challenge, and his eyes narrow, though his grin grows wider. "You want more? You got it..." He calls out, thick frost forming all over the young mans body as his body temperature drops well past the negative hundred mark. His hair spikes back and his ices up, the armor forming without his having to coat himself. A small grunt escapes his frozen lips and he leans into his pose, a torrent of ice and icy energy pouring from his hands to layer Piotr thick in superdense ice the same consistency and toughness as his own armor, and layering it several feet thick, burying the Russian in ice. Once Piotr vanished under the sudden mountain of ice, barely visible through the semi transparent sheath, Bobby stops, and lowers his hands to watch. For a long while, the Danger Room is silent and Piotr is unmoving. Maybe Bobby put on too much? Eventually, cracks start to form along the faces of the ice-block, and with a shattering noise, Piotr breaks free and sends chunks of ice in all directions. He roars as he breaks free and then rolls his shoulders as if he just had a heavy workout. Simone whews as the Russian breaks free! That was a bit scary! "Are you having fun yet?" she asks with a laugh. Bobby chuckles, and runs a hand through his hair, generating a few more, longer spikes in his hair, just to add to his edge look. "Yes yeah.. Lots of muscles. But you're not nearly as cool as me." Bobby taunts, laughing as he does so. Just to foil Piotrs roar, Bobby hurls a ball of slush, hopefully catching the Russian in the face. Piotr grunts as the snowball smacks him in the face. He smirks at Bobby. "So, had enough?" He smiles and resumes his triumphant pose. Simone is in the control booth, leaning against the consol as she watches through the window at the boys below, playing with ice snow and danger! Bobby looks mildly annoyed as Piotr teases him. But maybe.. just maybe.. Bobby raises his hands again, his powers surging into the layered snow and ice both he and Piotr are standing in. He's intending on iceing up the surface under Tinman's feet, then rolling the surface to make him face plant. Depends on Piotr armored weight though. Piotr yelps as the icy ground suddenly moves. he's thrown off his feet and indeed falls face first into the ground. he eyes Bobby and has a wicked grin on his face as he gets up to a kneeling position. "Hm. Think that is funny, yes? Well, try this!" He strikes the ground with all his might and sends a shockwave rolling towards Bobby. Kurt Wagner has come down to try to work on honing his skills some more when he notices the lights indicating the Danger room is already in use. Curiosity getting the better of him, he Bamf through the sealed door, appearing in the Control room next to Simone. He peers out the window looking down into the Dangerroom and blinks, "Das ist one way to beat the summer heat..." Simone eeps as Kurt abruptly appears, her wings flapping away the foul air. "Kurt!! ...sigh.. " she bats at his tail. "You want to go join them?" she asks. "You might be able to find some kind of coat about.." she says with a grin. Bobby pulls his hands back, feeling the shockwave coming. His powers generate a flood of slick ice under him, thickening it, then rising above the ground on it, rising clear of the shockwave. The base shatters and he starts to fall but his self generated icey slide reforms under him and he catches himself, balancing like he would on his snowboard. "WWWOOOOHOOO!!" He calls, riding his new slide up around Piotr, balancing carefully. Piotr chuckles as he gets to his feet. He watches Bobby slide around and waves him off in mock dismay. "Oh, stop showing off..." Kurt Wagner smirks and makes sad puppy dog eyes at Simone, 'Und here I thought that you liked meine coat as it was." he wraps his arms around Simone and peers over her shoulder down at the boy, "Do you think I should? I would nicht wish to jump in the middle of a personal duel.." Simone grins at Kurt. "Oh I do, which is why I wouldn't want it to get all frost bitten off.. " she chuckles wrapping a hand about his hip as she leans, but still watching the ice vs metal battle royale going on below. "Actually.. why not turn the tables on them both?" she grins wickedly. "You know how this thing works.. give em.. a new challenge humm?" she winks. Bobby laughs at Piotr's reaction. "This is new to me too... I think I just found my new ride in a fight... WOOOOO" He shouts, gliding around the room on his slide. He can't hear the two in the control room plotting though, unaware of what might be coming his way. "You coming angel?" He shouts up, deciding to risk it, and he angles his slide upward, gaining altitude, up far enough he can peek into the control room as he passes it, seeing Kurt. "Hey Kurt!" He calls out. Piotr smiles and heads to the door. "I think I have had enough training for one day. I am glad you discovered this new use of your power, tovarisch." Kurt Wagner hurrmms and ponders as he looks down at the two combatants, "Well... I was working on something... Nicht knowing what sorts of things I might encounter, I was being working on creating opponents from the old tales..." He moves over to the console and starts clicking at a keyboard, searching for a certain folder of scenarios he's been working upon. Hitting the key to activate it, the holographic projectors of the Danger Room activate, leaving the snow and ice Bobby's made and adding in yet some more, as well as rocky mountainous looking outcroppings. And from behind one of them strides out a figure, about 15 feet tall with pale blueish skin, long white hair and beard, wearing a loincloth made from Polar Bear skins and carrying a huge icicle club that he smashes onto the ground. Simone smiles oh so innocently and gives Bobby a little wave with her fingers. No evilness going on in here.. nope! She laughs "Is that a ...Yeti?! oh yes..." she leans on Kurt and giggles some more. "Awesome!" Bobby frowns, as he see's the landscape shifting, knowing the two upstairs are toying with his creation. He starts to get annoyed for a second, but he spies the party crasher first. "Tinman!! We got company!!" He shouts, his powers and shift of balance turning him into a flyby pass by the giant thing. One hand to generate the slide, the other to generate an attack blast, throwing snow and ice in large amounts in the things face. Piotr turns and sees the yeti. Frowning, he jogs towards the beast, watching the club and staying on guard. "You hit it from a distance while I close in." Kurt Wagner chuckles and shakes his head, "Nein, nicht a Yeti, but a Frost Giant. One of the banes of the Northern Gods of Asgard in the folk tales. Very strong, big, und tough as well as being at home in the cold as ist Bobby. But nicht fast or smart. But ist good for me to keep upon meine toes." The snow and ice blinds and disorients the giant more than really hurt it. Howling in a rage, it swings its giant club around blindly, thrashing it through the air until it finally manages to collide with something solid... One of Bobby's Ice Slides. Simone is now tripley thrilled she is not in the cold and frosty sleet. "Oooh, even better. " she giggles as she leans over Kurt's shoulder to watch. "I so need to learn how this all works.." she muses. "Timber.." Bobby swears aloud as his slide is hit, and suddenly he's in midair, his powers laying ice on the ground beneath him rather than directly under his feet. It's all he can do to cross his arms in front of his face, and try to roll into the fall. But he's no acrobat and a fall from fifteen feet up hurts, Unless you are an acrobat. Or Piotr.. He lands hard, rolling sideways into a snowdrift, and laying still for a few long moments, trying to catch his breatch and waiting for the pain in his back and shoulders to subside. then he pokes an icey arm through the snow, giving a sideways thumbs up. "I'm good..." Simone snickers shaking her head. Oh comedy gold here! Then she whispers something into Kurt's pointy ear. Piotr spaces a glance to check on Bobby as he nears the creature. Seeing his teammate is okay, he concentrates on the large figure before him, striking a wrestler's pose to try and grapple with the beast. "Come on, you demon. Let's see if you are a match for me..." The Frost Giant moan-grumbles something unintelligable as it uses one massive hand to wipe away the snow and ice that's covering his eyes. It raises up the club and sends it crashing down again on the remains of the shattered ice slide, sending more fragments hurtling through the air. It gets caught by surprise then as Piotr comes rushing in at it and wraps hold of its leg. A mighty lift and shove from the brawny Russian, and it's the Giant's turn to make a snow angel, falling back with a booming CRASH that tumbles stones and causes small avalanches of snow and ice from the crags. While laying on its back though, it tries to aim a kick at Piotr to send him flying back and try to make some room for himself to stand up once again. Up in the control room, Kurt ponders and his fingers start clicking away at the keys once again. Bobby isn't about to let that happen though. The Iceman rises from the snowdrift, icey armor sealing the few cracks his fall caused, and his hair spiking back again. "Piotr!! Back Away!" He shouts, laying his hands up the ground, letting his massivly subzero temperatures to harden the ice even as it races away from his hands on the rockey ground, turning rocks and snow into glittering icy crags, slippery even to touch. Good luck maintaining footing or even getting it.. on that. Piotr grunts as he catches the kick. The force drives him abck a bit, but he's got the giant's foot now. Bobby's yell gets his attention and he sees the frost-bound mutant starting to freeze the ground. With a nod, he pushes the giant's oot back to try and keep the thing unstable, then leaps backwards to trya nd get out of the area of effect of the ground freezing. Simone steps back from whispering in Kurt's ear and moves to look into one of the larger view panels. She grins widely, putting a hand one one hip. "Gotta say they are doing pretty decent for the moment.." The Giant isn't able to get back to its feet, but it's certainly not helpless where it lays. Even as Bobby ices over the landscape around him, the Giant inhales deeply and starts blowing out a blizzard of its own at the pair of heroes, trying to freeze them at least long enough that it can get itself back up once again. The Giant looks up at the Control Room window and says "Shhhh Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm fweezing mutants. eheh eheh eheh eheh." Bobby shakes his head and snorts in amusement. "Really Kurt? A frost giant quoting Elmer Fudd?" He says aloud, even as he shifts once hand into generating a thick, if low built.. wall of very solid ice between Piotr and the giant. hopefully the tinman knows when to take cover. As for himself, he only leans into the wind, the cold and ice not affecting the frigid mutant in the least, though it is hard to keep his feet in the gale. His other hand comes off the ground and he starts hurling his own torrent of icey energy at the giant. Frost giant VS the Iceman. Round 1! Playing with Bobby is one thing, a combat sim is another. Rather than take the icy blast, Piotr takes advantage of the shelter the Bobby makes. After a brief respite, Piotr crouches and picks up the barrier, using it as a shield to advance on the giant. Simone cracks up laughing, and slides down to the floor in a fit of giggles. The Giant takes advantage of its feet being released by the Russian to get up onto its feet. The ice hurtled at the Gaint seems to have no more effect upon it than its own did on Bobby. The giant actually seems to welcome it, gathering up the ice and snow and starting to pat it onto his body, forming it into armor and a large helmet, and then seems to stretch the ice out like putty until it solidifies again into a long spear that he starts to thrust towards the teen hero as it starts to sing Opera. Bobby frowns slightly, "A frost giant with Kurt's devious little brain powering it proving to be a serious workout..." He calls out. He watches the Giant though, molding the snow to effect armor. Hmm.."WHoah!" He exclaims, hands coming up and snap freezing the air between his hands, generating a thick round(ish) shield, catching the tip of the ice lance and deflecting it. "OK We're going gladiator Tinman. You've got the Armor, I've got the weapons.. Teamwork.." He calls out, fixing his new shield onto one arm ala Cap America. his free hand generates a long, thick spear like icicle and tosses it Piotr's way. "Fight Fire with fire! Or.. uh.. Ice with Ice!" Piotr nods and continues to press on. Although the giant's breath is strong, Piotr's steel muscles drive him forward against the gale. Simone finally manages to get control of her giggle fit and stands up. With a deep breath she places a hand on the back of Kurt's chair and peers out into the Danger Room. "Very nice.." she grins. "What's next?" As the Giant's spear shatters against Iceman's shield, it looks at the remaining shaft and starts to blow on it, forming up the spear once again. He rears back the arm and hurls it towards Iceman even as Piotr closes the distance with the spear Iceman made for him. The Spear hits home and the Giant looks down at its chest where cracks starts racing out from its ice armor. It raises up its fists to try hammering them down on Piotr's head even as the cracks seem to be racing out to cover its entire body. Bobby generates a second lance identical to the first, and he lunges forward, pushing with his powers rather than his muscles as they are far less effective. "WE got him Tinny, keep at him!" He shouts, pushing with one hand and hurling actual shards of ice into the giants face. Having tested his strength against the Giant, Piotr is confident that he can take the blow. While keeping his left arm up to block the giant fist, he reaches back with his right to deliver a full-strength blow to the Giant's midsection where all the cracks are appearing. Simone continues to watch, it is very entertaining after all.. and quite educational to see just what these two can do! Kurt Wagner whistles innocently as he moves from the console to stand next to Simone, wrapping hsi tail lightly around her waist. The blows all seem to land at the same time. Giant's fists against Piotr, Piotr's fist against the Giant's gut, and Bobby's thrust into one of those wider cracks in its chest. And it seems to have disastrous results fro the Giant as the cracks get wider and the Giant seems to explode as it shatters. Ice and snow from its body rains down all over the place, but in each place where a chunk lands, it starts to quiver and change, becoming more humanoid until there's dozens of smaller versions of the Giant all over the place. Some as small as a few inches tall, some as big as a couple of feet, but they're all swarming towards the two heroes. Bobby wrinkles his nose in disgust as the giant bursts and the swarm of mini-me's attacks them. "Hey Piotr.. you ever see the movie Arachnaphobia... I'm getting that same kinda vibe..." He calls out, powers generating swarms of icy shards, he sends hurling into the flood of mini giants., even as he backpeddles. His skin is starting to crawl even thinking about them jumping on him. Piotr grimaces as he sees the mass of mini-giants. "This is not looking good..." Looking around, he gets a lay of the land and gets an idea. "Bobby! Drive them towards the cliff!" He gathers up a couple handfulls of snow and tosses them at the figures, just to be sure he has their attention. Then, he takes off sprinting towards one of the cliffs. Simone grins mischievously at Kurt and leans against him. She gives him a quick gaze before turning her attention back towards the view port. "You are ever so creative dear." she tells the blue elf. The dwarf-Giants are all only fractionally as powerful as the original was, so bit by bit Bobby and Piotr are able to smack, lure, bulldoze, throw, and kick the malevolent little things over the edge of a cliff. Looking down over the edge, the pieces pile up and meld back into each other once again, reforming the original giant. He doesn't think to look up the cliff through for the heroes as he creates a new ice club and goes stalking off through the valley to pursue some prey. ftb